titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Zen Paulin Etheria Shade
Appearance :Zen is athletic, with a slim build. She has a faint scar on her right shoulder. Her eyes are violet, with her left eye speckled with gold. Her hair is sunset (red-gold), curly and waist-length--usually fastened with a gold pin, which can allow it to appear shorter than it is. :She also has wings that appear on command and change appearance according to her mood. Clothing :Hooded charcoal grey cloak, dark red hunters pants, charcoal grey knee-high boots, crimson lawn shirt, a ring with an unknown stone set in. She has another similar outfit in dark blue and with a long-sleeved fitted shirt. Notable Equipment Magic Ring :A magic faerie ring given to her by her surrogate parent. It grants her elemental abilities and can transform into an elemental sword that varies its shape and abilities depending on its element. Personality :Somewhat bitter, but more confused at the world than anything. She's very quiet and soft-spoken, very nervous and looks over her shoulder a lot; in other words, she's quite paranoid--and with good reason, as she was traumatized by the murder of her family at a young age. She still suffers from nightmares to this day. :She has a tendency to overreact, but she also has a kind heart. Though she has been known to really hold a grudge. Powers and Abilities Elemental Ring :Her ring grants her various abilities based on the four main elements. These abilities include telepathically controlling the selected element, but some abilities and/or elements are linked closely with Zen's movement. The ring can also transform into an elemental sword. Elemental Powers *Earth--For the moment, she can telepathically move small pieces of earth like pebbles and rocks. She can grind them into sand. When in contact with the ground, she can feel the vibrations in a 500 foot radius. *Fire--Fire control involves speaking the language of fire. She can create small fireballs, but due to her inexperience, throwing them long distances takes lots of concentration. She can heat things through her hands--nothing too hot, but it helps when you're cold. When fire is already present, she can control it to a degree, but once it leaves its source, she has to be careful or it will be able to escape her grasp. *Air--All about breath control. She must control her breathing to do anything with air. This ability helps with her flying. With air, she can create anything from breezes to little whirlwinds that disrupt leaves. She can also hold her breath for longer than normal (Her record time being 15 minutes). In addition, this ability also allows her to hear things from out of range if she concentrates on the source of the sound. *Water--Movement is key with this element. She can take moisture from things to get water from them (useful in dry climates), she can cool things down (not quite enough to freeze water into ice, but enough to cool down a glass of water), she can currently move a small amount of water (1 quart), and she can make little waves in still water. She can also create fog quite well. Ring Sword Forms :When her ring is transformed into a sword, its appearance alters based on which element Zen has chosen for the ring to manifest: *Earth--Form of a diamond zhamandao blade *Fire--This blade has no true form, as currently it is mostly just concentrated fire. It is similar to a machete in size and build. *Air--Form of dual tachi blades that send forces of air when swung in combat (currently, these are just breezes) *Water--Form of a thin rapier with a swept hilt in the Italian fashion. Like water, it is capable of changing from solid to fluid to gas. Every strike sends a chill through the stricken; for now it's just cold. Weaknesses :She is young and inexperienced, and was trained in a strange and unknown place she can no longer find; so from here on out, she's on her own. Her control over elements is very basic and pretty shaky, so she spends much time practicing. She is not strong enough yet to cause something major if she messes up, but she still tries to be careful as much as possible. :Her other weakness is iron, which burns the skin of any faerie on contact. It also causes a kind of sickness when surrounded by it (like in a large city with lots of it around) and can weaken glamour. She's also not big on sunlight, as full exposure for an extended period of time can kill her. Other Abilities :All faeries can glamour themselves to look different; however, close observation can reveal a mistake (something that reveals who they are). For her, it's her gold-speckled eye. She can also glamour small things to look like something else. Rubbing any glamoured area removes the glamoured effect. :She was trained in fighting and acrobatics. :Her persuasive eyes haven't been practiced much, so she can only mind trick normal humans. :She also heals faster than a human, and so can survive plenty of things that can kill one. Relationships The Fallen :Zen was taught some of her peoples' culture, but not all, as evidenced by her maintaining some customs (such as her traditional Fallen training and taking on her mother's history) but still remaining inexperienced with her faerie powers. :Zen is the last of her race left on Earth, and was also the princess of a now-dead dynasty of Fallen. Though it's unclear if Zen knows all of this or not, it is a fairly easy assumption to make, as her trainer likely instructed her in some of the lore of the Fallen and certainly instructed her in at least some of her family's history. Family :Zen was only five years old when she saw her family murdered before her eyes. The murders were in truth assassinations, as Zen is a princess from a dynasty of faerie rulers. :Zen clearly revered her family enough to take on her mother's history and name--though it is unclear if this was simply a matter of her peoples' culture, or if this was a personal choice of her own or her trainer's. It is also unclear if Zen took on her mother's whole name or only part of it. If her mother's full name, Zen's birth name is unknown. :Needless to say, Zen's family still haunts her, as she still has nightmares about the incident to this day. Trainer :The being in charge of Zen's upbringing after her family was murdered was apparently an old friend of the dynasty. The gender, identity, and race of this surrogate parent is unknown, though it was presumably another faerie as they possessed knowledge of faerie customs and magic that they taught to Zen. :After Zen's family was murdered, Zen's trainer took her to a secluded, quiet wood, which was quite therapeutic for the traumatized child. In the process of training Zen in this wood, the trainer gave Zen the magic ring she wields today. :Zen's trainer, either by personal choice or due to faerie customs, took Zen out of the forest when she reached fifteen and instructed her in a spell that would cause her to forget the location of her training ground. Her trainer has not made contact with Zen since. :It is unclear how Zen and her trainer felt for one another. It is clear that Zen felt safe in the company of her caretaker, having been raised by this being for ten of her most tender, formative years. But based on what little history we know, the caretaker seems aloof--though whether this is out of respect for faerie customs or personal reasons, we don't know. History Backstory ---- :Zen is of a faerie race created to be envoys to and messengers of the gods who were abandoned along with the earth. They named themselves the Fallen and accepted responsibility over the planet, but were nearly eradicated in a bloody coup by the rest of Faerie. She is the last of her race left on Earth (the few others scattered around the universe were not on Earth when it was abandoned and are stuck on various other planets). :Princess to a dead dynasty, Zen watched her family being slaughtered when she was only five years old. She was subsequently raised and trained by an old family friend. The forest she was trained in was peaceful and helped her cope with much of the sadness. During her training, she was given the ring she now wears and adopted the history and name of her slain mother. :Upon reaching her fifteenth birthday, her teacher took her outside the home she had known. She was left in a strange ring of rocks and told to recite a spell. Once she finished, she was no longer able to remember the location of her training grounds and now wanders Earth, knowing she's not supposed to go back. :The choices she makes from here on will determine the future of her powers. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Earth Category:The Fallen Category:Aeromancers Category:Enhanced Breath Control Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Flyers Category:Geomancers Category:Hydromancers Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Pyromancers Category:Regenerators Category:Supernatural Category:Swordwielders Category:Tactile Enhancers Category:Telepaths Category:Thermal Manipulators Category:Titans Together